


Broken Ankle

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith likes puzzles, Stubborn Keith (Voltron), hurt keith, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith accidentally breaks his ankle during a battle.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Broken Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe or the puzzles I mention.
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallura.

"Broken Ankle"

Keith limped out of the portal with great difficulty. Black Lion had taken a terrible hit during the battle, and the resulting crash left Keith with a broken right ankle. He was using the walls to propel himself forward without putting much pressure on his leg (if he could help it). His posture didn't go unnoticed by his teammates.

They rushed over, and Lance and Allura immediately slung one of Keith's arms over their shoulders, but it soon became apparent that their commander was barely conscious due to the pain from his ankle that he kept trying to use. Hunk came over and picked up their commander bridal style. He carried him to the infirmary to be seen by Doctor Gorma.

A few hours later, Keith was allowed to leave with a cast on his leg and a pair of crutches in his hands. He used the crutches to make his way to the lounge. His team would be there; he knew they would be worried about him. Unfortunately, he never made it there. His path was obstructed by Nanny. She planted her hands on her hips and pursed her lips at his condition. "Where do you think you are going, Commander?"

"To the lounge. The team is worried about me, so I was going to see them." Keith was trying not to back down, but Nanny was terrifying.

"No, you don't, Commander. You need to stay off that ankle. You should go to your room, get into comfortable clothes, and relax. I will tell your team and the princess that you are in your room."

"But I-"

_"Now,_ Commander!"

Keith jumped slightly and bowed his head. "Yes, Nanny."

She watched as he turned around and headed to his room. Keith could face down Lotor and his evil minions with no fear but couldn't defy Allura's royal governess. He entered his room and sat down on his bed. He leaned the crutches against the bed and changed into his blue pajamas. He looked around his room for what he could occupy his time with. Reading was an option that Keith usually went for, but he didn't feel like reading. His gaze fell on a stack of boxes that sat beside his desk out of view unless you knew they were there. He grinned. He hadn't done a puzzle in a while. He used his crutches to make it to the desk. He sat down and used one of the crutches to bring things closer to him. One item was a cushioned stool, another was a pillow, and the other was the stack of puzzle boxes. He put both crutches on the other side of the desk, leaning against the wall as he made himself more comfortable. He put the pillow on the stool and rested his foot on it. Doctor Gorma had said to keep it elevated.

Keith was sitting sideways at his desk and putting a puzzle together. He was sitting as comfortably as he could with his leg outstretched. There was a knock on his door, which caused him to pause with a puzzle piece in his hand. "Come in."

Nanny bustled into the room and stopped short. She was partially surprised to see that the Commander had actually followed her orders. He was in his pajamas, but what was he doing? His leg was propped up on a pillow, but why wasn't he relaxing on the bed?

Keith realized what she was thinking. "I am relaxing, Nanny. I find putting a puzzle together relaxing."

"What is a puzzle?"

Keith put the piece in his hand in place before replying. "It's a picture that was cut into pieces. The object is to put the pieces together to recreate the picture. This one is a couple of spiral galaxies."

"I don't see what is so relaxing about that, but seeing as you are not on your foot, I will let you continue your puzzle." Nanny lifted her skirts and left Keith's room.

Keith continued putting together his puzzle and wasn't surprised when his door opened again; this time by Lance, Hunk, and Pidge.

"Hey, Keith. You're looking better," Lance said as he entered his commander's room and sat on the bed.

"Yeah. I was heading to the lounge when Doctor Gorma released me, but Nanny forced me into coming here to relax."

"Yeah. She can be scary," Pidge agreed, joining Lance.

"I'm surprised she didn't force you to lie down," Lance mentioned.

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "I guess since I was sitting, it wasn't a big deal."

"What are you doing? We thought we'd find you deep in a novel," Hunk asked, sitting down with the other two.

"I'm doing puzzles." Keith grinned. He knew the guys knew of his love of puzzles, which they didn't understand.

"Oh man. Don't tell me this is going to be like Hell Week at the Garrison again," Lance moaned.

Keith actually laughed at that. "No. Nothing like that. I'm not stressed out."

"Well, good. The last thing we need is a stressed out and injured Keith," Pidge replied.

"Where's Allura?" Keith asked.

"Nanny insisted that it was inappropriate for her to see you in your pajamas," Lance answered.

"She forgets we are engaged, and that King Alfor approved it," Keith sighed, finishing the puzzle and pausing for a second before taking it apart and putting it away. He pulled out another box and started another puzzle. This one was a 500 piece puzzle depicting a dragon guarding an old castle.

His door slid open again, and Allura slipped in. She noticed Keith sitting at his desk and the other guys perched on his bed. "Keith, how are you doing?"

Keith paused in separating the border pieces out and turned his head. "Allura!" He smiled. "I'll be okay. My ankle is just broken."

"Just broken he says," Lance muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Lance. Just broken. You know I've had worse injuries before."

"Doesn't mean you have to downplay this one, Chief."

"Until this heals up, someone is going to have to take me to my lion."

"Since Blue is the closest, I could do that."

Keith smiled. "Thanks, Allura. It makes me feel better now that we have a plan in place."

Fin


End file.
